


冰比冰水冰

by AliasIuris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 搬旧文第二篇，讲述了Gaster与Grillby还在恋爱时的往事，当时核心还没有爆炸，Gaster还会去酒吧喝一杯，但直到某一天的发生将Gaster吞噬，所有关于Gaster的记忆不复存在——甚至连sans都要忘记他了。
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster/Grillby





	冰比冰水冰

"When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you."  
【当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。】

Gaster是在去sans家时遇到Grillby的。

当时他正在酒馆里看着sans对Grillby说自己已经成年了，所以是可以进酒吧的。其他酒吧的人也纷纷表示第一次见Grillby围着围裙从吧台后面出来，奇迹！“我们一直都以为Grillby是长在吧台后面的！”这种【

sans在那里据理力争地说我给你证明，Grillby顺着sans手指的方向的尽头，目光依次穿过从跟他来的奇怪的弟弟，穿过酒吧的人群，最后落在了那个正在看热闹而且看得很开心的皇家科学家身上。

Gaster发现sans很喜欢那里，那里的炸薯条很不错，与Alphys的速食泡面相比不相上下，但偶尔换个口味也不错。

此后Gaster便一直陪着sans过来这个酒吧，两人不算朋友，也不像熟识，就是之间的气氛有些诡异【sans评价留】

直到有一天，一个新来的指着屋脚那一台点唱机问这个东西是什么时，Grillby依旧站在吧台后，擦着他那个仿佛永远也擦不干净的杯子，低头说道“那是一台点唱机，已经坏了有一段时间了。”语气丝毫未变，用的是那种在平凡不过的语气，事实点唱机就应该是坏的。

Gaster的手抚上那台早已不能工作的点唱机，有些惋惜地说道“那还真是可惜，”

然后Gaster又说：

“如果我修得好，就陪我跳一曲吧。”

正在吧台后擦杯子的酒保停住了自己正在擦的动作，sans正在与自己的番茄酱瓶子展开搏斗，PAPYRUS正趴在Grillby精心擦拭的吧台上呼呼大睡，Gaster回头看Grillby的神色，Grillby第一次表现出了惊慌失措的无力感，他茫然地抬头向Gaster的那个方向看去，却一头扎进了他的心里。

Gaster悄悄地笑了出来。

两人从考尔比里出来已是晚上，Gaster在雪地上踱步走着，sans则跟在慢慢地后面脚与鞋的摩擦让二人的脚步声听起来有些嘈杂，但不妨碍Gaster喜欢这里的一切，无论是这里的雪，Grillby，还是不远处的sans和PAPYRUS共同的家。

二人在家的门前停下了。sans上前去摁门铃，Gaster在背后看着sans的一举一动，趁着sans抬脚按门铃的那段时间，Gaster说“仪器又到该检测的时候了。”sans没有回头看他，只是在嘴里含糊地说着“是啊，我们到时会准时到的。”

Gaster没有说话，sans并没有听到来自Gaster的回应。

轮到sans沉不住气了，他转过身，“我怎么样没有事，但我希望不要把PAPURUS扯进来，这是我们之间的事，他还不知道。”

Gaster笑了，sans突然打了一个冷颤，不，骨头是不会打冷颤的，他只是打了一个“骨颤”。

Gaster：“PAPYRUS还不知道这些事情？”sans有些戒备，又有些犹豫的点了点头。

Gaster叹了一口气，“不知道也好。”

突然Gaster又好像想起来什么一样，低头看着sans，问：

“你想不想有一个新爸爸？”

sans的表情变得很有意思，那是一种先大脑短路后重启然后缓存不够心律来凑的慌张感，又杂夹着一些明知道对方要放大招了但最后对方跑了这样的落差感，虽然sans没有被人类称之为“心脏”的东西，但这些反映足够Gaster调侃他好一阵子，

sans：“如果你说是重新组成一个“家庭”，而这个家庭有另外一个“父亲”的话，”

Gaster眯起了眼睛，蓝色的流星在他的左眼里像闪电一样转瞬即逝。

sans的额头上微微冒出了汗，他不知道为什么，但他的直觉告诉他Gaster可能是认真的，这种情况比他之前所见到的任何场景都要严峻，sans不由得开始认真回想这些天遇到的全体男性同胞，并开始设想他们组建了一个家庭后的各种情形。

“sans？”Gaster的呼唤将sans从不知名的设想【亦或是噩梦】中拉回了现实。sans这才长舒一口气，

“···如果真要这样，好像也不错。”

Gaster也明显的松了一口气。

二人进了屋。

今天是例行检查核心的日子，仪器和检查器械都已经准备好，数据打成的单子在地面上滚动，如同行走的河流，sans和Alphys正在那里手忙脚乱地对比着往年的数据，Alphys指着数据中有着明显波动的一处说道“这里有一点数据很不寻常，我觉得我们可以在这里对比试验一下·····”

sans看了一眼，脸色瞬间就变得像是在岩浆里走了一遭：“核心过率！”

所有的警报器在那一刻轰然作响。红色的警示字体在显示屏上无尽的扩散扭曲着，仿佛现在所处的地方即是地狱。

被极力放大化的数字浮现在显示屏上，所有在场的人看到后神情为之一变：

爆炸倒计时！

Gaster的头脑在此时发挥了作用，他的脑海中迅速计算着公式，但当他抬起头后神色又变得复杂，他们距离核心都太近了。

地面开始颤动，不少他们所踩的地板上已经开始出现不规则的龟裂，不多时，Gaster他们就站在了一块仅留的空中平地上。他回头看着sans。

他还有很多话没有对sans嘱咐，比如让PAPYRUS学会做除了汉堡以外的其他东西，比如意大利面就不错，还有再把身上的骨头偷偷喂给狗夫妇和那群小狗吃Grillby会生气的，即使他不说我也看得出来·····

对Grillby说·····

Gaster这才意识到，他对Grillby没有说的还远远不止这些。

但已经来不及了。

脚下的能量屏障开始坍缩，支撑起他们的仅剩的地面也开始垮塌。再这样下去，核心的中央就会爆炸，热域将会燃烧，所有的这一切都将不复存在。

Gaster抬手，但在此刻变故陡生！支撑起他们的地面在那一霎那碎裂，土地的碎片尽数掉入近在咫尺的岩浆中，溅起一朵一朵的火花。

Gaster发动了加农炮将sans和PAPYRUS送到了高处。

他听见了核心的低语，核心在呼唤他，Gaster需要弄明白这一切，可是时间不够了，再这样下去，没有人能活着走出核心。

Gaster没有发动对自己的加农，他只是用尽了最后的力气，想把PAPYRYS和sans送的更高一点，再高一点。

PAPYRUS只能在翻滚岩浆的缝隙间看到上升着的sans拽住了下落着的Gaster的一侧衣角。

骷髅手指是无法抓紧那种衣料的，更何况仅仅只是一片衣角。

以及一闪而过的，拯救【SAVE】Gaster最后的机会。

Gaster落了下去。但他最后的话语随着热风不断上升，而后轻飘飘的降落到了sans的耳朵里。

核心的屏障在Gaster跳下去的那一瞬间打开了，Gaster消失了。黑色的长袍融化在了红色的火光中，如同融化在空气里。

不知道是不是sans的错觉，就在刚刚那一霎那，他听到核心发出一声满足的喟叹。

sans怔怔地看着面前的核心。PAPYRUS连忙跌跌撞撞地跳到他的面前扶起他那已经脱力的兄长。

“Gaster···”

他摊开自己紧握的手掌，白骨化的手掌可以很清楚地看到手指下捕获的是什么，是一张薄且长的东西。

“···相片？”

相片上的男人微笑着看着他们，他的身姿被黑色的长袍包裹，与身旁的气氛毫不相容，却硬是衬出男人出众的气质来。

这个男人是······  
sans的头剧烈地疼了起来，好像有什么东西消失了，又好像没有，sans的眼前一黑，便昏倒在之前还扶着他的PAPYRUS身上。

“sans！sans！sans醒醒！”

sans一睁开眼睛就看到PAPYRUS的巨大化的脸横在自己的眼前。

“hey，伙计怎么了？”

“没事，兄弟，我们···”我们从热域出来多久了，要赶紧去救Gaster才行···

PAPYRUS叹了一口气，如释重负地说道：  
“我们刚刚从热域出来，多亏了Alphys博士给我们领路。”

“那里怎么样了？”

“那里？那里没什么，不过我们为什么去了那种地方啊sans，说，是不是你又骗我去做什么了”

“······”不，有什么地方不对

“要说我们一回神怎么到了热域，而且还离核心这么近，”

PAPYRUS依旧说着他们是如何把sans搬了回来，请Alphys博士看了一下，说没事后才放下心来。

“····你说什么”sans愣住了，他觉得有些违和，为什么从他醒来直到现在，他依然没有从PAPYRUS的口中听到那个男人的名字。

“而且手里拿着不知名男人的相片，还拿得这么紧，hey兄弟你不会是仰慕那个男人吧？虽然那个男人是很英俊，但我比他英俊百倍，以后拿着我的相片就可以了更何况上面还有我的亲笔签名！”

“sans？”PAPYRUS的手在sans的面前挥舞着，sans突然觉得很刺眼，无论是此时盖着的被子，还是温暖的灯光，亦或是自己身上的骨头。

“怎么了sans！”sans从床上一跃而下，直奔实验室出口。

“我去···考尔比”sans从门口停住，背对着PAPYRUS回答他。

“我去那里确认一件事情。”

确认一件不再可能的事情。

PAPYRUS没有看清sans转过身后的表情，否则以他的性情，是肯定会向sans追过去的。

但是他没有。

黑暗。黑暗，比黑更黑。

门被打开了。

sans的手在那张蓝色的纸上颤抖地书写着，不要忘记，不要忘记，不要忘记···········

···········忘记谁？

···········谁？


End file.
